1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for recording all or part(s) of a broadcasting program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and a method for recording and replaying partial scenes of a broadcasting program.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a display device is a device giving a visual representation of a broadcasting signal to a viewer. That is, the display device receives the broadcasting signal, processes the received broadcasting signal based on a predetermined method, and displays the processed signals. The display device provides not only video and audio, but also a variety of information to the viewer. Recently, demand for a digital display device has been increasing according to development of multimedia technology.
A digital television includes various functions. Specifically, the digital television can store a video and audio signal in a personal video recorder (PVR) in real time and replay the stored video and audio signal at a desired time. While a VCR stores a video and audio signal on a magnetic tape, a PVR stores digital video and audio data. The PVR converts an incoming broadcasting signal into a digital signal, stores the digital signal in a memory, and displays the stored digital signal on a screen at a desired time. The PVR has various functions, including a preprogrammed recording and a time shift. A hard disk drive (HDD) is used as a storage unit. A 40 GB HDD can store two to three hours of broadcasting data.
However, although the conventional digital television can record an entire broadcasting program, it cannot partially record the broadcasting program, that is, it cannot selectively record important scenes of the broadcasting program.